Welcome to the Madness
by Yugen
Summary: Depuis ce jour où le héros kazakh a enlevé la fée russe sur sa Harley, les choses se sont précipitées à Barcelone! L'histoire d'Otabek et Yuri, après l'épisode 10. Yuri Plisetsky x Otabek Altin. Complete
1. Welcome to the Madness

**WARNING: Cette histoire n'a de sens que si vous avez vu la vidéo du programme de Yuri, Welcome to the Madness! Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, il s'agit d'un bonus de la série, on le trouve sur YouTube;) et après revenez lire cette histoire!**

 **Hello! J'ai craqué, et j'ai enfin écrit tout ce que j'avais en tête sur mon couple préféré de YOI, Otabek et Yuri.P.**

 **J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaira, au moins autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Dans tous les cas dites-le moi, et si vous n'aimez pas dites-le moi aussi!**

 **Les personnages appartiennent au studio MAPPA, bien évidemment.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **WELCOME TO THE MADNESS**

* * *

« Yuri ! »

Le ton de la voix grave contrastait brutalement avec les cris stridents des fans et des admirateurs, et le blond se retourna. Pris au piège d'une véritable marée humaine, il était déjà certain de l'identité de celui qui avait prononcé son nom.

« Otabek.. Help! » cria-t il avant de se faire à nouveau envahir par une horde de fans en furie.

Quelque instant plus tard une main puissante le propulsait hors de la mélée, et Yuri se retrouva face à son ami, le regard éperdu de reconnaissance.

« Beka ! »

« Viens ! »

Ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs du complexe olympique, souriant comme des gamins pris en faute, sous les hurlements de Yakov.

« YURI PLISETSKY ! REVIENS ICI ! TU…IN….VIEWS… »

La voix de Yakov se perdit bientôt au bout du couloir, et seul le bruit de leur course effrénée main dans la main résonnait désormais le long des murs blancs. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dehors, à l'arrière du bâtiment devant ce qui devait être une entrée de service.

« haa…ha….Bek… pause..» éructa Yuri dans un souffle, plié en deux.

Le kazakh le regardait, de ses longs yeux noirs, arborant comme toujours une expression indéchiffrable. Son ami n'était pas encore très endurant, pour un médaillé d'or.

« ..Ok…Qu'est ce qu'on..fout…là ? » demanda le blond, essoufflé mais hilare, regardant autour de lui le vaste terrain vague qui s'étendait derrière la patinoire.

« Tu as demandé de l'aide. » répondit Otabek, extrêmement sérieux.

« Ouais, joli coup, une fuite main dans la main, ça va encore enflammer la toile…Merci Beka.»

Malgré le sarcasme, le blond pressa un instant la main restée dans la sienne, en signe de sincère gratitude.

« J'en peux plus. » dit-il en se laissant glisser au sol, les fesses dans l'herbe recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige en cette fin décembre, sans aucun scrupules pour le magnifique costume qu'il portait encore.

La remise des médailles venait de se terminer, et se retrouver sur la plus haute marche du podium l'avait ému bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Il avait tout donné ces derniers mois, un peu trop peut-être, pour ne pas se faire damer le pion par cet abruti de japonais, et maintenant il le payait. Il avait mal partout, comme rarement il avait eu mal. Ses chevilles étaient douloureuses et gonflées, et pas un de ses orteils n'étaient intégralement recouvert de pansements. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un train, tellement le prix physique à payer pour cette médaille d'or avait été lourd pour ses 15 ans.

Bientôt 16, pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Alors, brusquement, il fut submergé par ses émotions, et la pression qui retombait. Ses doutes, son ambition insatiable, la douleur, la solitude, et finalement la victoire…Il leva les yeux, rencontra le regard du kazakh, et bien malgré lui le jeune russe se sentit fondre en larme.

«...Fais chier! » s'exclama-t-il en détournant brusquement la tête.

 **….**

Passé un instant de surprise, Otabek s'assit à côté de lui, et sans un mot passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui.

Il ne dit rien tandis qu'il laissait pudiquement Yuri sécher ses larmes, la joue doucement posée sur les cheveux blonds. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que la personnalité flamboyante du jeune russe ne reprenne finalement le dessus.

« Mouais, t'es vraiment pas un mec causant. » dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du brun, sourire aux lèvres.

Fidèle à lui-même, Otabek ne sut quoi répondre, et laissa Yuri se relever et lui tendre la main.

«T'es comme une bouteille d'oxygène au milieu de ce bordel.. en fait. » déclara le jeune champion, maladroitement.

Otabek le regarda un instant, ses longs yeux noirs étrangement fixes. Il semblait hésiter, à deux doigts de prendre une décision, puis finalement se lança :

« Yuri. On sort ensemble ce soir ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Le jeune russe eu un immense sourire, celui d'un jeune fauve qui se lèche les babines : pour rien au monde il ne refuserait une invitation d'Otabek Altin, aussi mystérieuse soit-elle.

Depuis leur première « escapade » en moto 4 jours auparavant, la distance entre eux semblait fondre comme neige au soleil. Il semblait à Yuri qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, intimes comme deux âmes qui se seraient perdues puis retrouvées, n'ayant plus qu'à cœur de rattraper le temps perdu.

« Carrément ! On va où ? » S'exclama-t-il, le regard brillant.

Otabek le regarda un instant avec tendresse.

 **….**

« YURI PLISETSKY ! »

« Ah…merde. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Yakov à bout de souffle et hors de lui. Yuri grimaça alors que le vieux coach tentait de l'attraper par le col, hurlant son mécontentement en russe, les menaçant tous les deux des foudres de l'enfer.

« Ca suffit vous 2! J'ai assez de scandales à gérer avec les deux autres imbéciles et leur bague au doigt, vous n'allez pas m'en rajouter ! C'est quoi cette attitude Yuri Plisetsky ? C'est indigne d'un patineur professionnel de snobber les journalistes et les supporters ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Et toi Altin ? Ton coach te cherche partout, bougez de là ! Tous les deux ! »

Otabek lâcha la main de Yuri, et s'inclina légèrement, raide comme la justice.

« Veuillez m'excuser Mr. Feltsman. C'est entièrement de ma faute. »

Yuri s'étouffa de rire dans le dos de Yakov.

 **….**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la salle de presse. L'un comme l'autre furent attrapé par les journalistes, et ils se séparèrent avec un unique clin d'œil, promesse de se retrouver plus tard.

« 405 ! » lança Yuri, de loin à l'adresse du kazakh.

Otabek leva un pouce en l'air.

* * *

Yuri essaya de se débarrasser des fans et des journalistes aussi vite qu'il le put, mais malheureusement pour lui, il était depuis ce soir le nouveau champion de la finale du Grand Prix.

Et 2h plus tard, il éructait de rage d'être toujours coincé dans cette maudite Press Room. A côté de lui, Yuuri Katsuki n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état. Le regard vague, le japonais répondait pour la 50ème fois à la même question, tandis que dans un coin de la pièce, Viktor les regardait tous les 2 du coin de l'œil en souriant. Lui aussi était entouré par une horde de journalises voraces, mais il avait l'air de bien s'amuser de l'attention des médias, bien plus heureux d'être là que les 2 médaillés derrière leur micro.

« Oï, katsudon, tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes en plein direct, si ? » murmura Yuri, étouffant son micro sous sa main.

« Yuriooo…tasukette…mo…dekinaï» gémit Yuuri, en se tournant vers lui, le visage livide.

 _("Yuriooo...sauve-moi...J'en peux plus.")_

« Ouais…moi non plus. Viens on se casse, j'ai un rencard en plus. Et un cool.»

BAM. Yuri frappa du plat de la main sur la table et se leva d'un bond, attrapant le japonais par les épaules.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je suis vraiment désolé, mon collègue M. Katsuki ne se sent pas bien, nous allons mettre fin à cette conférence de presse. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Ni une ni deux il empoigna le japonais ébahi par la taille et fila aussi vite qu'il le put hors de la salle, sous les protestations peu vigoureuses de Yuuri et les éclats de rire à peine contenu de Viktor.

« Tu me revaudra ça, katsudon ! » s'exclama le jeune champion , satisfait, dès lors qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce.

« Maaaaais ça va pas la tête ?! »

Le russe le regarda en souriant, et ils éclatèrent de rire, épuisés. Bientôt, Viktor les rejoignit dans les vestiaires, tout aussi hilare:

« Vous êtes cons… » dit-il en les prenant par les épaules et en les serrant contre lui.

* * *

Lorsque Yuri réintégra enfin sa chambre, il était presque minuit. Il était désespéré d'avoir vu s'envoler sa soirée avec Otabek, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu le prévenir, avec tous les messages et appels reçus du monde entier après sa victoire, sa batterie avait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps.

Il avait quand même malgré tout le vague espoir que le kazakh l'attende devant la chambre 405, mais il ne trouva personne.

« Tsss…pas très persévérant. Il croit que je donne mon numéro de chambre à tout le monde ou quoi ? »

Mécontent, il fila sous la douche, jetant ses affaires en vrac dans un coin de la pièce, sans état d'âme pour l'incroyable désordre qu'il avait réussi à mettre en quelque jour dans sa vaste chambre.

Il laissa l'eau ruisseler longtemps sur son visage tandis qu'un bonheur intense illuminait peu à peu ses traits. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait, sa médaille d'or. Il réalisait à peine.

Il avait une furieuse envie de partager ce moment de vie avec quelqu'un, il avait une furieuse envie, pour une fois, de ne pas être seul. Et la seule personne avec qui il voulait être à cet instant avait des yeux noirs à s'y noyer, le teint halé, parlait peu, et venait d'un pays que personne ne connaissait.

« Beka… » murmura Yuri. Bon dieu, si le kazakh avait lâché l'affaire, il irait le chercher lui-même par la peau des fesses, quitte à le sortir du lit. Il lui avait promis un rencard, non ?

Il s'habilla en vitesse, d'un de ses fameux « flashy outfit » comme il aimait qualifier son style, constitué ce soir d'un haut léopard ultra moulant, d'un slim noir en denim savamment écorché, et d'une paire de chaussures à clous de chez Rick Owens qui lui avait couté un quart de sa prime de victoire aux derniers mondiaux junior.

« Hell Yeah, baby ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de son reflet dans le miroir.

Il cacha ses longs cheveux sous la capuche de son sweat noir, lunettes de soleil malgré l'heure tardive, masque noir sur le nez. Là. Personne ne viendrait l'emmerder.

 **….**

Il se précipita hors de sa chambre et descendit d'un étage, chambre 321. Il avait bien repéré que c'était celle du kazakh, depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Il assena plusieurs coups peu discrets sur le panneau de bois.

« Oï ! Beka !»

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'Otabek ne lui ouvre, les cheveux en bataille, torse nu et à moitié endormi.

« Hmm.. ? »

« J'le crois pas, tu dormais ?! Tu mets un plan au champion du grand Prix, en fait, espèce de… »

Yuri fut un instant distrait par la musculature imposante du kazakh, qu'il n'avait jamais vu torse nu avant aujourd'hui, et en resta ébahi.

« Non d'un chien t'es sacrément bien foutu, espèce de…beau gosse ! » laissa-t-il échapper avec un sifflement admiratif.

Le kazakh eu un mouvement de recul, gêné, mais Yuri s'engouffra dans sa chambre en propriétaire.

« …Innocente jeunesse... » murmura Otabek pour lui-même en refermant la porte, son cœur battant un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine.

* * *

« Bon, Beka ! On va te saper comme un prince, foi de Yuri Plisetsky ! Parce que si je sors avec toi, je veux qu'on envoie du très très lourd, tous les deux. »

Le russe était campé droit dans ses bottes devant la penderie du kazakh, l'air circonspect.

« Ok…C'est pas aussi désespéré que je le croyais, et…Oh ! Yes ! »

Yuri extirpa de la pile de vêtement un magnifique pantalon en cuir noir et le lança sur le lit.

« On valide ça. Avec ça. »

Un pull en cachemire très léger, noir également, rejoignit le pantalon sur le lit.

« Enfile. Et après on se casse…Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me montrer ?

Le kazakh eu un sourire, saisissant sans faire de difficulté les habits que lui avait choisi Yuri.

« Si. En fait j'ai rendez-vous quelque part, et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. Je dormais juste un peu en t'attendant pour…être opérationnel. »

« Opérationnel.. ? »

« Tu verras bien. »

Sans un mot de plus, le brun s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements et Yuri, intrigué, se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« C'est quoi ce délire… » murmura-t-il, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Ses doigts effleurèrent les draps froissés, et il se retourna sur le ventre pour enfouir instinctivement sa tête dans toute cette douceur.

Il pouvait presque encore sentir sous ses joues la chaleur du kazakh qui avait dormi là quelques instant plus tôt, et il sentit son odeur, qu'il se surprit à respirer profondément. Une fois, deux fois…Plusieurs fois.

« Putain…tu sens trop bon Beka... »

Il renversa sa tête contre les oreillers, légèrement enivré par cette odeur chaude et boisé, et ferma les yeux. Un frisson le parcouru, qu'il ne sut pas identifier, et au même moment Otabek sorti de la salle de bain.

«Euh… Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, voyant Yuri, les joues légèrement rouges et empêtré dans ses couvertures.

« ….Ouais. »

Le blond se leva d'un bond pour venir contempler le kazakh. Waouh. Ok. Là, à l'instant, son cœur venait de manquer un battement.

« T'es canon, Beka. » lui dit-il simplement, les yeux brillants.

« Euh…Merci...»

Le kazakh n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les compliments, et surtout ceux de Yuri Plisetsky qui faisaient battre son cœur beaucoup trop fort à son goût, quand les magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes du russe le dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds.

Un peu gêné, il attrapa son sac qui trainait au sol, et son long manteau noir, saisi son casque de moto dans l'entrée, lança le second à Yuri et lui adressa l'un de ses très rare et très précieux sourire :

« Ride with me , baby. »

Le jeune russe lui sourit, le regard flamboyant.

* * *

« C'est bon ? » demanda Otabek lorsque Yuri se fut installé derrière lui. Il ne pesait presque rien, ce jeune champion russe, et le Kazakh ne le sentait presque pas à l'arrière de sa moto.

Yuri agrippa le torse de son ainé, et appuya doucement le menton sur son épaule :

« Let's go ! »

« Je te préviens je vais y aller à fond, on est vraiment en retard. »

« Let's goooooo ! »

Le moteur rugit, leur corps projetés en arrière pendant une fraction de seconde, et la Harley du brun fendit l'air glacial à toute allure dans la nuit espagnole.

« Je kiffe ta bécane ! » s'exclama Yuri, quelques minutes plus tard, à la faveur d'un feu rouge.

« Moi aussi. »

« On va où Beka ? »

« En boite. »

«Hein ? Trop stylé! Tu aimes les clubs, toi, le héros du Kazakhstan ? »

Le fameux héros ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, démarrant en trombe lorsque le feu repassa au vert.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue du bord de mer, ou rien, aucun néon flashy, aucun videur patibulaire, ne semblait indiquer l'entrée d'une boite de nuit.

« Viens, Yuri. »

« Euh on est où là, ça à l'air un peu mort comme endroit !»

Otabek pouffa de rire, et le jeune russe cligna des yeux de surprise. Non non, il avait bien vu, le beau kazakh au regard noir avait bel et bien rigolé.

« Alors viens voir de plus près. » lui répondit ce dernier en lui tendant la main, l'aidant à descendre de la Harley.

« ..ok. »

Il l'entraina vers un petit recoin ou quelques marches de pierre semblaient conduire à une très vieille, et très lourde porte en bois.

« Là, tu entends… ? »

Yuri tendit l'oreille, et commença à percevoir effectivement les vibrations de basses puissantes, provenant de derrière la porte.

« J'hallucine, comment tu connais les clubs underground de Barcelone, Beka… ? T'es bien trop sérieux pour ces trucs-là ! »

« Et toi t'es drôlement jeune, Yuri Plisetsky, laisse un peu aux gens le temps de se découvrir. » répondit simplement le kazakh en souriant.

Main dans la main, ils passèrent ainsi la lourde porte en bois massif, et se firent aussitôt happer par un riff de guitare assourdissant.

* * *

Le jeune russe était aux anges, surexcité, et un grand sourire illuminait son visage tandis qu'ils découvrirent sous leurs pieds, un étage plus bas, une marée humaine dansant dans un déluge de néons rouges.

« Putaaaaaaaaainnnn ! Beka je t'adore !»

A sa grande surprise, Otabek éclata de rire, franchement cette fois-ci.

« Tu sais, je voulais te le dire depuis un moment, mais ma deuxième passion dans la vie c'est ça… » fit le kazakh, embrassant toute la salle d'un large geste de la main,

« …La musique. Faire danser les gens. »

« Faire danser les gens ?! »

« Oui, je suis DJ. C'est quasiment disons… mon deuxième métier.»

« NO WAY !? »

Otabek se contenta de sourire, un peu mystérieusement derrière ses mèches de cheveux noires. Il venait d'en boucher un coin à Yuri Plisetsky, et ce soir au milieu des néons rouges, il était assez fier de lui.

 **….**

« Olaaa, Beka ! » fit-une voix féminine et sensuelle qui résonna derrière eux.

« Hé merde.. » murmura imperceptiblement le kazakh en faisant volte-face, juste à temps pour réceptionner une belle espagnole qui se pendit à son cou, faisant claquer 2 bises sonores sur ses joues.

« Como esta, guapo ? Tu as gagné ce soir ?»

« Non pas cette fois Anita… C'est lui qui a gagné. » dit-il en désignant Yuri avec un grand sourire, ce même Yuri que le manège de l'espagnole autour d'Otabek commençait déjà à gonfler sévère.

"Este pequeño ? Ce petit garçon ? Pas possible, il est encore plus mignon que ma petite sœur, il ne peut pas être plus fort que toi Beka !» fit-elle en riant.

Le kazakh jeta immédiatement un regard anxieux au russe, dont il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère explosif, et il n'eut effectivement pas à attendre bien longtemps. Yuri s'interposa brutalement entre l'espagnole et Otabek, et rejeta en arrière sa capuche noire, libérant comme un fauve son opulente chevelure dorée :

« Hé dis donc grognasse, t'as pas un peu finit de nous pomper l'air? »

« …Ma qué.. »

« Grouilles-toi de dégager le plancher sinon ça va mal se passer pour ta jupe en simili et tes faux cheveux ! » gronda Yuri, l'air féroce, montrant les crocs.

Contre toute attente, Otabek eu un grand sourire et passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune russe, l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue :

« Désolé Anita, mon ami est un peu jaloux. Je vais l'enchainer quelque part pour qu'il ne morde personne. Adios ! » lança-t-il, amusé, en entrainant un Yuri furieux un étage plus bas au milieu de la piste de danse.

« Mocheté! » hurla encore le russe, hors de lui, un poing rageur dressé vers la pauvre espagnole, tandis qu'ils disparaissaient tous deux dans la masse mouvante.

« Merde Beka, c'est qui cette conn… »

C'est alors que des lèvres sur les siennes le firent taire. Celles d'Otabek, fines, délicates, et en un instant tout ce qui tenait du réel autour de lui, autour d'eux, disparu. Le cœur de Yuri cogna soudain si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui fit presque mal.

Abasourdi, il ne lui rendit ni ne repoussa son baiser, et le regarda de ses grand yeux émeraudes lorsque le kazakh rompit le contact de leur lèvres, pour appuyer son front contre le sien.

« Je t'adore Yuri Plisetsky. » fit-il doucement, un grand sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

 **….**

« Oï Beka…Tu m'as embrassé parce que je t'ai fait marrer, c'est ça ? »

«...»

« Tsss. »

Le kazakh fut un instant décontenancé par la remontrance évidente de Yuri. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il venait de foirer quelque chose d'important. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 2H50.

« Yuri. Viens par ici. Please. »

Il entraina le blond dans un coin plus calme de la piste, près d'une sortie réservé au personnel.

« Désolé pour le baiser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…Tu veux bien qu'on en reparle plus tard ? En fait, la raison pour laquelle on est ici, c'est parce que le patron me laisse mixer, à partir de 3h j'ai les platines pendant 1h. »

« Quoi ? mais c'est dingue ! »

« Oui, comme j'ai réussi à me faire un peu connaitre en tant que DJ dans le milieu, c'est facile pour moi de profiter de mes voyages pour jouer dans les clubs. Quand les compétitions sont finies, bien sûr. » fit-il avec un sourire. « Yuri, pour me faire pardonner, tu veux bien m'écouter ce soir? »

« Ah putain, ouais ! » rugit le russe, qui en avait d'un coup complètement oublié d'être en colère.

* * *

Revenu au 1er étage pour mieux profiter de la vue, un gin tonic à la main (il avait réussi à négocier qu'Otabek lui en commande un), Yuri regardait son ami s'installer aux platines, quelques mètres en contrebas. Un check avec le DJ précédent, waouh, la classe, ils se connaissent, songea le russe. Des gestes sûrs, le casque glissé pour l'instant autour de cou, Yuri vit Otabek sortir de son sac un ordinateur portable et 2 iphones qu'il brancha en direct.

« Equipé, le mec. » murmura-t-il, entre deux gorgées de gin.

3h. La playlist qui assurait la transition entre les 2 DJ fut brutalement coupée, remplacée par un solo de guitare électrique digne de Slash lui-même. Doucement, en dessous, une basse commença à pulser, tellement profonde que Yuri la sentait jusque dans son cœur. Imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus fort, elle prenait aux tripes le club entier, et la foule en contrebas hurlait de joie et d'excitation. Un nouveau motif rejoignit cet amas jouissif de son. Un accord de guitare. Plaqué, brutal violent. Un autre, le même. Deux autres, les mêmes. Trois autres. Otabek s'amusait.

« Vas-y, montre-moi… » ricana Yuri.

Alors il vit le regard du kazakh braqué sur lui, et ce dernier le désigna du doigt, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers ce jeune homme blond accoudé à la balustrade du 1er étage. De loin Yuri lu sur ses lèvres:

"For you"

Alors la douloureuse répétition des accords de guitare se transforma en une explosion de son brut, déferlante, la piste soudain plongée dans le noir total, tandis qu'une voix rauque, aigue et furieuse hurlait à tous :

« WELCOME TO THE MADNESS ! »

La basse, inflexible continuait de faire trembler les murs du club, tandis que le solo de guitare frôlait les limites de l'humainement réalisable. Yuri tremblait. « Welcome to the madness »…C'était pour lui ? Otabek lui avait dédié cette musique n'est-ce pas?

Il se sentait fiévreux, presque en transe au milieu de ces rythmes infernaux que le kazakh arrivait à insinuer jusque dans leurs veines.

« Welcome to the madness… » murmura-t-il encore.

Alors, fixant le DJ aux cheveux noir, il eut envie de lui.

"..."

La sensation lui était tellement inconnue qu'il aurait pu en tomber à genoux.

Ce soir-là, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Yuri Plisetsky, médaillé d'or de la finale du Grand Prix ISU, fut réellement subjugué par quelqu'un.

* * *

« Yuri ! ça va ?» s'exclama Otabek, l'air inquiet, en poussant la lourde porte extérieure du club. Il était 4h10, il semblait exténué, quelques mèches rebelles collaient çà et là à la sueur de sa peau halée.

« J'ai flippé quand tu m'as fait signe que tu sortais, j'ai cru que tu te sentais mal. »

Yuri, pâle, secoué, mais bien portant, lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Sorry Beka…Tout va bien, je suis en pleine forme. »

Le kazakh, soulagé, passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux blonds.

« Tu t'es amusé, Yuri ? »

« Non. »

« …Aouch. »

Le jeune russe releva la tête, les yeux encore brillant de folie et de passion.

« Je me suis pas « amusé », Beka, c'était 1000 fois mieux que ça ! T'es un génie. C'était une putain d'expérience métaphysique, c'était... Comment c'est possible d'avoir autant de talent pour plusieurs trucs dans la vie, merde ! »

Otabek resta silencieux un instant, digérant ce flot de louange de la part de celui qu'il avait toujours placé sur un piédestal inaccessible.

« Je…euh..merci. » murmura-t-il, gêné.

« Je veux patiner, Beka… »

« Quoi, maintenant?! »

« Oui maintenant. Avec toi. Sur cette musique, la première que tu as joué pour moi. »

« Welcome to the madness… »

« J'avais l'impression…J'avais l'impression que tu lisais dans mon âme. Je t'interdis de recommencer un truc pareil. Fais chier ! » gémit Yuri, plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

« …Promis. »

Otabek hésita un instant, et n'y tenant plus le prit dans ses bras. Une main sur ses cheveux blonds, l'autre le maintenant fermement contre lui, il se sentait étrangement responsable du jeune homme qui tremblait contre son torse.

« Beka…Laisse-moi t'embrasser. » murmura soudain Yuri dans le creux de son cou.

Le kazakh resta muet, et eu un franc mouvement de recul, rompant le contact de leur deux corps. Le jeune russe ricana, et détourna le regard.

« Ah merde…je me suis pris un vent. »

 **….**

Otabek resta silencieux encore un long moment, avant de lui répondre.

« Non, c'est pas ça, Yuri. »

« C'est quoi alors? »

Le jeune champion le regardait droit dans les yeux, fier et un peu blessé malgré tout.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter, si tu m'embrasse…Yuri..Et je refuse de te faire le moindre mal, même sans le vouloir. »

« Ouais, une raison à la con, quoi. »

Mécontent et gêné à la fois, Yuri se détourna de lui:

« Ecoutes Beka…J'ai surement grandi un peu vite, un peu bizarrement aussi, à cause de notre carrière. Mais là, ce soir, ..Tu veux le savoir, Otabek Altin ? Que par exemple, je me souviendrais peut être plus de Welcome to the madness avec toi aux platines dans un club de Barcelone, que de la médaille d'or du grand prix ? Que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu envie de quelqu'un, de toi, tellement fort que c'en était douloureux ? Et puis merde, tu peux parler, on a tout juste 3 ans d'écart, c'est quoi ces considérations du 19e siècle ?! »

Otabek sourit, se retenant presque de rire pour ne pas vexer Yuri. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un bébé lion, qui était malgré tout assez grand pour le regarder en se léchant les babines.

« C'est une sacrée déclaration que tu viens de faire là. »

« Ouais. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?»

« Embrasse-moi, Yuri. Mais je t'aurais prévenu si… »

« Oh mais tais-toi ! » grogna Yuri, étouffant toutes protestation sous un baiser fougueux, un peu brutal, un peu maladroit, mais avec tant de passion que le kazakh en fut profondément troublé.

Il glissa sa main dans la nuque du russe, puis dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde, affermissant un peu plus le contact de leurs bouches. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement, avec toute la fougue de leur jeunesse et d'une première fois, dans la froideur mordante de la nuit.

Quelques instants plus tard, à bout de souffle, le kazakh rompit le contact.

« Yuri… stop... " murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard noir et indéchiffrable dans les yeux émeraudes, "... On ne devrait pas rester ici. On peut toujours nous reconnaitre.»

« Pffff, on est pas Beyoncé non plus, sérieux.» grogna Yuri, mécontent d'avoir dû interrompre un moment agréable.

Otabek leva les yeux au ciel, poussant un imperceptible soupir, et se leva en attrapant la main du jeune russe.

« T'es trop insouciant Yuri. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si une photo de nous s'affichait à la une demain ? Tu pourrais être forcé d'arrêter de patiner Yuri, et tu en crèverais, ...Désolé, mais surtout en Russie. Ca ne passerait pas. »

Le blond avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour lui envoyer une réplique irrévérencieuse et bien sentie, mais il se ravisa. Otabek avait douloureusement raison.

« Tu fais chier, Beka, d'être si mature. » murmura-t-il tandis qu'il le suivait lentement, boudeur, jusqu'à la Harley garée plus loin.

Ayant parfaitement entendu, le kazakh se retourna avec son éternel regard indéchiffrable, noir comme la nuit. Il le regarda un instant, avant de lancer :

« Mon prince, je vous dépose où ?

Yuri pouffa, presque malgré lui.

« Je te l'ai dit : on va patiner! Right now !»

« Sérieusement? »

« On ne peut plus sérieusement. Je t'engage officiellement comme DJ pour mon programme de gala. Et je te jure, Beka, que c'est bien payé, comme job ! » murmura-t- il à son oreille en lui assenant une magistrale claque sur les fesses.

Otabek Altin leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

* * *

6h45 du matin. Ils n'avaient pas dormis, tenant uniquement par l'excitation et l'envie vorace qu'ils avaient de profiter ensemble de chaque instant. Un passage éclair à l'hôtel ou ils avaient récupéré leurs tenues et leurs patins, pris une douche, avalé un petit déjeuné, et de nouveau en moto jusqu'au complexe Olympique quelques rues plus loins. 6h55. Ils piaffaient d'impatience devant la patinoire, attendant pendant 5 longues minutes l'heure d'ouverture.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent tourner la clef dans la serrure des lourdes portes de l'entrée, ils se précipitèrent, bousculant au passage le vieux gardien qui les regarda courir, ébahi.

« Señores… ! »

« T'inquiète papy, on est des professionnels ! Gracias ! Ola ! Te quiero !» Hurla Yuri au bout du couloir, faisant le V de la victoire tandis qu'Otabek éclatait de rire.

Décidemment, la fougue du jeune tigre russe était en train de révolutionner son monde.

 **….**

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous 2 en survêtements, ils entrèrent sur la glace de la patinoire olympique de Barcelone…Une nouvelle fois.

« Vas-y Beka, j'ai trop hâte envoie le son ! »

« Ok, mais c'est la version avec des samples simplifiés, on peut pas mixer comme en club ici. »

« T'inquiète baby. » lui lança Yuri, qui tournoyait déjà un peu plus loin, impatient.

Quand les premiers accords retentirent à nouveau, le jeune russe se sentit dépossédé de son propre corps. Depuis la nuit dernière, il avait déjà toute la chorégraphie dans la tête.

Il fallait que ça soit lui. Tellement lui. Et sexy as hell, murmura-t-il.

Ok l'intro. Des accords plaqués. Il se voyait déjà jouer avec ses vêtements, un début de strip tease, peut-être…? Ensuite le début du morceau. Patiner vite. Vite jusqu'à en crever. Quadruple flip d'entrée, tiens, juste pour faire chier Katsudon et Viktor. Ensuite, voyons…des pirouettes- arabesque ok, une Biellmann aussi, après tout il était le seul mec assez souple pour la réaliser, autant leur foutre la rage à tous.

Otabek le regardait de loin, improviser à une allure complètement folle sur la glace. Nom de dieu… Le jeune russe était vraiment un génie. Il grimaça en voyant Yuri effectuer avec une déconcertante facilité cette fameuse pirouette Biellmann qui était quasiment impossible à réaliser pour un homme.

En tout cas impossible à réaliser pour lui.

Qu'il l'enviait pour sa grâce et cette souplesse…Quelques années auparavant, à l'époque de leur toute première rencontre, au camp d'été de Yakov, il aurait été prêt à vendre son âme pour ressembler à Yuri.

Otabek eu un sourire. Aujourd'hui, dieu merci, il suivait enfin sa propre voie. Son propre chant.

 **….**

Yuri venait de se casser la figure magistralement. Mais, enfiévré dans sa chorégraphie, il se releva et reparti comme une flèche en jurant dans toutes les langues.

« Merde putain de… Fais chier! Bon j'en étais où ?»

Après les pirouettes...Il fallait voir. Se débarrasser d'un vêtement pour faire hurler la foule..Yeah baby ! Un aigle, un triple axel ensuite…Patine vite Yuri, suite de pas, changement de quart, le plus vite possible. Pas de repos. Et là..

Yuri stoppa net son improvisation.

« Beka ! »

Le kazakh arrêta la musique et patina vers lui.

« Yes?»

« J'ai une idée. Viens on va leur en donner pour leur argent…Tu veux bien être mon invité sur ce programme ? Après tout…C'est le nôtre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yuri, essoufflé, le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'excitation et aussi…de désir. Otabek pouvait le lire en lui si facilement qu'il en fut troublé, lui pourtant si imperturbable senti le rouge lui monter au joues.

« Quoi Yuri, tu veux faire l'amour avec moi sur la glace.. ? » lui sourit-il, presque charmeur.

Mais le jeune russe le regarda, emplit de fierté et d'ambition à peine contenue :

« Exactement! Passe-moi tes gants !»

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour à l'hôtel, exténués, les jambes lourdes, les chevilles endolories, les cheveux en bataille, mais heureux comme jamais.

« Il faut qu'on s'entraine ensemble, Beka. Je suis sèrieux. T'es vraiment trop doué !» lui dit Yuri dans l'ascenseur, en prenant sa main. « ...Et puis, qu'est qu'on peut bien foutre au Kazakhstan, franchement c'est même pas sur la carte, tu dois te faire chier ! »

Otabek eu un léger froncement de sourcil, et retira brusquement sa main.

« Tu sais Yuri, je suis vraiment très attaché à mon pays. Sois respectueux.»

Le jeune russe se mordit les lèvres, conscient d'avoir dépassé les limites.

« ..C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pardon. »

Il se tourna pour lui faire face, un peu intimidé par le regard glacial que lui réserva le kazakh.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, incertains, jusqu'à ce que Yuri se hisse finalement sur la pointe des pieds pour se pendre à son cou.

« Beka..Comment on dit pardon, chez toi.. ? »

« …Keshirinis » murmura doucement Otabek, fermant les yeux alors qu'il laissait doucement sa joue se perdre dans les cheveux dorés.

« Keshirinis, Beka.»

 **….**

Ils ne surent pas vraiment comment ils atterrirent dans la chambre de Yuri, mais ils n'eurent pas tôt refermé la porte que leur vêtements tombaient déjà au sol, dans un vaste désordre de corps et de tissus.

En s'embrassant fougueusement ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, tandis qu'Otabek achevait de se débarrasser de son pull en cachemire, qu'il avait gardé pour l'entrainement. Yuri fut à nouveau troublé de le voir torse nu dans un contexte qui n'avait plus rien d'amical. Il glissa ses mains sur la peau halée et frémissante, s'arrêtant çà et là sur les muscles saillants et massifs du kazakh.

« Tu dois en passer du temps à la salle.. !» murmura Yuri, admiratif de toute cette force.

« On est pas tous fait pour s'envoler dans les airs comme une fée, Yuri Plisetsky… » rétorqua Otabek, amusé, tandis qu'il respirait dans son cou l'odeur envoutante du jeune russe. Il l'embrassa là, à la base du cou, se retenant violemment d'y imprimer une marque que Yuri aurait eu du mal à cacher le lendemain soir.

« Hé…Beka.. »

« Hmm ? »

Yuri pris le visage du kazakh entre ses doigts, interrompant leurs caresses et plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans les siens.

« Tu dois t'en douter mais…je n'ai jamais fait ça, ok ? Je dis pas ça pour que tu flippes, mais pour que tu m'excuses si jamais... Enfin voila.» grimaça Yuri, gêné.

« Je sais Yuri. » répondit Otabek, profondément attendri même si il n'avait pas besoin de cet aveu pour savoir qu'il serait son premier amant.

« Et..euh…Toi je suppose que.. ? »

Le kazakh le regarda un instant, le dominant de toute sa musculature, le regard impénétrable.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, Yuri ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai déjà eu des aventures, oui. » lui répondit alors Otabek, prudent, incertain de ce que cherchait le jeune russe.

A sa grande surprise cependant, Yuri lui sourit, glissant tendrement une main sur sa joue, jusqu'à le forcer à revenir prendre possession de ses lèvres.

« Trop bien Beka, alors au moins l'un de nous deux sait ce qu'il fait. » murmura le russe en l'embrassant à nouveau, plus profondément.

 **….**

Lorsque leurs langues commencèrent à jouer à nouveau ensemble, la fièvre d'un violent désir s'empara définitivement de leur corps.

« J'ai trop envie de toi… » murmura Yuri contre les lèvres du brun, ses doigts s'attaquant au bas de son survêtement. Ce dernier lui vient en aide, achevant de faire glisser le tissus le long de ses cuisses. Le russe, qui était déjà torse nu sous les caresses du kazakh, fit de même avec le legging, qui soulignait déjà outrageusement ses formes androgynes.

« T'es sexy, Yuri. »

Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment, rajouta-t-il en son for intérieur, les yeux brillants.

Il continuait de l'embrasser, incapable de lâcher un instant ses lèvres, craignant inconsciemment que Yuri ne se ravise, ne prenne peur, ne veuille plus de lui, le distance, comme finalement il l'avait toujours distancé.

« Reste avec moi… »

Le blond enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans son dos, fébrile.

« Je ne vais nulle part..Beka.. » répondit-il doucement, tandis qu'il faisait glisser le boxer du brun le long de ses jambes.

Otabek eu un frisson en sentant les mains fines du russe caresser ses fesses, ses cuisses, le souffle court et brulant.

« Je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de te prendre ici et maintenant, Yuri Plisetsky. »

« Please do… » murmura Yuri, en enfonçant brutalement ses ongles dans le dos puissant de celui qui était désormais son amant.

* * *

Il était 5h du matin lorsqu' Otabek Altin ouvrit les yeux. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui confirma qu'ils avaient effectivement dormi presque 12h.

Une mèche blonde effleura son épaule, et il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et que Yuri Plisetsky dormait à point fermé dans ses bras, lové contre sa poitrine.

« C'est vraiment un petit lion » pensa Otabek, avec tendresse, ses yeux parcourant les jolies courbes de ses épaules, et de ses muscles fins.

Ils étaient très différents, physiquement, mais pour autant le kazakh les trouvait parfaitement complémentaires. La nuit dernière, passé la folie de la première fois, ils avaient rapidement su tirer profit de la légendaire souplesse de Yuri, et de la force brute du kazakh.

Ce dernier eu un sourire. Jamais il n'aurait cru le jeune russe si entreprenant, surtout pour un début.

Putain quel début. La nuit la plus folle de toute sa vie.

 **….**

Perdu dans ses pensées, il caressait doucement le dos de Yuri, sans même y prêter attention.

Ce dernier gémit d'avoir été dérangé, lovant un peu plus son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

« Désolé. » murmura Otabek, respirant doucement l'odeur des cheveux blonds.

« …Beka… »

« Pardon, je t'ai réveillé. »

« Hmm.. »

« Il est tôt, tu peux dormir encore. »

« ..Quelle heure.. ? »

« 5h. »

« ..j'te déteste.. »

« J'imagine. »

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, ses doigts fin s'étaient frayé un chemin entre les cuisses du brun, qui laissa échapper un gémissement surprit.

« Haa !»

« Quelque chose à dire ? » murmura Yuri, les yeux toujours clos tandis qu'un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres.

« ..continue… s'il te plait..» supplia le kazakh en rejetant la tête en arrière, assaillit par le plaisir naissant.

 **….**

Ils ne sortirent du lit que 2h plus tard, en sueur, fiévreux, lorsqu'ils ne purent plus repousser le moment de se séparer.

« Je dois aller retrouver mon coach, Yuri. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans …Il y a 10 minutes! Merde ! »

Le kazakh bondit hors du lit, et fila sous la douche, laissant échapper quelques jurons dans sa langue maternelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il attrapait son manteau, passait son sac en bandoulière et attrapa son casque de moto.

« Bye Yuri ! » lança-t-il en claquant la porte.

Le jeune champion du monde, encore assis en tailleur sur le lit et complètement nu, n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« ….Bye…Yuri.. !? Mais c'est quoi ces manières !?»

La porte se rouvrit soudain en trombe, et Otabek se précipita vers le lit, saisissant le visage du russe et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Pardon Yuri, j'ai perdu le sens des priorités... » lui glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil, laissant le jeune patineur rouge pivoine, «... je finis à 13h, si tu veux manger ensemble. »

« ..ok… »

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis. »

« Dégage. »

Lorsqu'Otabek repartit, un léger sourire illumina le visage du jeune russe, jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse retomber en arrière dans les oreillers, les yeux grands ouverts, parfaitement réveillé cette fois ci.

Merde, en 48h sa vie avait changé comme jamais elle n'avait changé auparavant. Il avait découvert des sentiments et des sensations dont il n'avait jusqu'alors que soupçonné l'existence.

 **….**

Evidemment, ils avaient fait l'amour et ça avait été une expérience bouleversante. Mais il avait aussi découvert l'admiration, la sensation de besoin, de désir, et d'envie. De jalousie même, parfois, devant les multiples talents qu'il reconnaissait à son amant et qui avaient forcé son respect.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité.

Merde..Yakov. Il hésita un instant, mais sa conscience professionnelle l'emporta, et il décrocha.

« Salut 'kov » grogna Yuri, prudent.

« Oï gamin, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu serais bien à l'entrainement dans 1h, comme prévu. »

« Ouais ouais, pas la peine de jouer les flics. Tiens Yakov, faut que je te dise : j'ai décidé de changer de choré pour le gala de ce soir. J'ai monté un truc hier, ça envoie du lourd. Je vais te montrer ça tout à l'heure. Et pas la peine de gueuler- Bye ! » dit-il en raccrochant, avant que Yakov ne commence à hurler.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, frais, dispo, lavé, intégralement vétu de léopard jusqu'au bout de ses converses, l'enfant terrible de Russie souriait de toutes ses dents à son coach furieux.

« C'est quoi encore que ces conneries, Yuri Plisetsky ?! Tu danseras le programme de Lilia, comme prévu ! »

« T'emballe pas, 'Kov. J'ai jamais aimé ce programme, il est chiant, et hier j'ai eu une révélation. J'ai trouvé la musique sur laquelle j'ai toujours rêvé de patiner, et on a passé la journée à trouver la choré. »

« On ? Qui ça on ? »

« Otabek Altin. La musique c'est lui. Et il va faire partie du show. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous mettre en duo pour me faire tourner en bourrique aujourd'hui ?! Viktor et Yuuri, maintenant toi et Altin, nom d'un chien c'est plus de mon âge, sales gosses ! »

Yuri un sourire pour le vieux coach acariâtre. Décidemment, il l'adorait.

Le jeune russe jeta un regard à l'autre bout de la patinoire où il avait repéré Otabek qui enchainait les quadruples depuis quelques minutes, sans faiblir apparemment.

« Waouh, la brute.. » siffla Yuri, admiratif.

Face à lui, Yakov poussa un soupir las.

« Bon. Montre-moi ta choré. Si elle n'est pas ridicule, on pourra commencer à bosser. T'as de la chance que ça ne soit qu'un programme de gala, sinon je t'aurais fait la tête au carré ! »

« Mais oui Yakov, râle pas, faut se lâcher aux exhibitions ! Allez je vais t'en mettre plein les yeux ! »

Ils travaillèrent pendant plus de 3 heures le nouveau programme de Yuri, et Otabek les rejoins vers 13h, pour participer à la version finale.

C'était trop provoquant pour Yakov, qui ne manqua pas de manifester à de nombreuses reprises son mécontentement, maugréant sur le manque de respect de la jeunesse, sur le look de Yuri, sur Otabek qui avait une très mauvaise influence, sur leur musique de sauvage, sur leur chorégraphie qui ferait couler beaucoup d'encre…Mais ayant déjà eu quelques heures plus tôt cette même discussion avec Viktor et Yuuri, le vieux coach n'avait plus d'énergie.

Une heure plus tard, toujours mécontent, il leur donna congé. Il savait malgré tout que Yuri leur offrirait un très beau patinage ce soir, et sur ce point au moins il était satisfait. Après, les pantalons en cuir, les t-shirts déchirés, le hard rock hurlant…En quittant la patinoire, Yakov se dit que décidemment, il se faisait trop vieux pour ces conneries.

 **….**

« Je te ramène, Yuri ? »

« Ouais…mais tu vas ou, t'as des trucs de prévu avant ce soir ? »

« Honnêtement…C'est pas très rock'n'roll mais je vais me coucher. Tu m'as épuisé Yuri, je vais dormir jusqu'à ce soir. » répondit Otabek, avec un léger sourire.

« Beka.. »

« Hm? »

« Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? »

« Je vais vraiment, et uniquement dormir, Yuri... » répondit prudemment le brun, circonspect.

« Ouais, je suis sérieux moi aussi, je suis au bout de ma vie, tu crois quoi ?!..C'est juste que j'avais envie de dormir avec toi. Mais ok si ça te saoule, je comprends. Laisse je rentre en taxi !» répondit le russe, vexé mais fier comme un paon.

« Arrête de bouder Yuri, c'est plus de ton âge. Viens dormir avec moi,» répondit le kazakh en l'attrapant par la main « …si tu sais rester sage. Sinon je te fous dehors ! »

« Tsss. »

* * *

Ils dormirent pendant 3 longues heures, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur des couvertures, jusqu'à ce que le réveil ne les sorte du lit.

Otabek fut le premier sous la douche, rejoins peu après par Yuri, qui entra dans la cabine sans aucun scrupules.

« Ah carrément on se douche ensemble maintenant ? » releva le kazakh, amusé par le naturel total du russe dans l'intimité, et sa surprenante absence de pudeur.

« Ouais. Et ça gagne du temps.» lâcha Yuri, pas peu fier de son argument. Il poursuivit, attrapant au passage le gel douche des mains d'Otabek :

« Beka, c'est super égoïste de ma part, mais en fait je ne sais même pas sur quoi tu patines ce soir.. »

« Tu verras bien. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Toi tu sais tout de ma choré ! »

« Et alors ? C'est normal non ? J'en fais partie, et c'est ma musique.»

« Tsss. »

Pour toute réponse, Yuri lui envoya le jet d'eau sur la tête.

« Fais pas ton Otabek -ultra-cool-mystérieux-ténébreux-Altin, merde ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, à peu près rincé, Yuri sorti de la douche en lui lançant un regard de défi, et le kazakh l'entendit maugréer encore à l'autre bout de la chambre, dans un russe pas très élégant, pour finalement claquer la porte de l'entrée.

« …Ultra cool.. ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avec un de ses rares grands sourires.

 **….**

Il sortit de la douche, passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre pour vérifier que Yuri était bel et bien parti. Sacrément colérique, le bébé lion.

Mais bientôt, alors qu'il finissait de se sécher les cheveux, Yuri revint, habillé des pieds à la tête, sac, patins et manteau sous le bras.

« Tiens, je voulais te montrer ma tenue pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le blond portait un legging effet cuir noir ultra moulant, et un simple débardeur noir.

« C'est top, Yuri. Tu vas cartonner.»

« Mouais…Ben moi je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. C'est pas mal, mais c'est un peu chiant. »

« Ok on va trouver. Dis moi, ce que tu veux évoquer, ce soir? »

« Hmm…La folie, ma colère aussi….ma passion.. ? » dit Yuri, un peu troublé en plantant son regard émeraudes dans les yeux de son amant.

« … j'ai une idée. »

Otabek se leva, retourna un instant le contenu de sa valise au pied du lit, et en sortit quelques instant plus tard une paire de ciseaux.

« Retourne-toi .»

« Hein ?! Si tu veux me poignarder, fais-le au moins en face ! »

« Sois pas bête, retourne-toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

Yuri, prudemment, fit volte face. Il sentit le kazakh l'embrasser tendrement sur la nuque, et aussitôt commencer à découper son débardeur.

« Putaaaaain Beka, trop bonne idée ! »

« Ouais..J'ai souvent vu ça en club, c'est canon. Je vais essayer de faire ça bien.»

Quelques instants plus tard, Yuri se contorsionnait pour admirer le travail, dans la glace de l'entrée.

« Même pour ce genre de truc t'es doué… ! »

Otabek eu un sourire, effectivement pas peu fier de son travail de styliste. C'était assez simple, mais outrageusement provocant. Parfait.

 **….**

« Tiens, rajoute ça. » dit-il en lui lançant ce qui semblait être un bijou. Yuri l'attrapa au vol, pour découvrir une courte chaine en or, trop large pour être sage, au bout de laquelle brillait une énorme croix, et juste à côté, enfilé à sa droite, un crâne un peu stylisé, en or également.

« C'est juste tellement cool. Merci Beka. »

« De rien. Je l'adore mais elle est pas facile à porter…Pour toi ce soir, c'est parfait. »

Yuri se mit à rire :

« Mon programme de ce soir est entièrement sponsorisé par le Kazakhstan, en fait. »

Otabek, moqueur, se mit à siffler les premières notes de son hymne national, ce qui acheva de faire rire le blond aux éclats.

 **….**

Lui même finissait de s'habiller, d'un simple jean, T-shirt blanc et blouson en cuir, avant de ranger ses patins et ses affaires dans son sac.

Il tendit naturellement un casque à Yuri.

« Tu viens ? »

Mais le jeune russe eu un regard gêné :

« Je peux pas y aller avec toi…Yakov me l'a interdit, il ne veut pas qu'on nous voit arriver ensemble. Il parait que…Enfin la fédération de Russie n'est pas très tolérante…»

« Y'a pas de soucis. » répondit tranquillement le kazakh.

« Sérieux ? »

« Non, aucun. Il faut être honnête, les rapports entre la Russie et le Kazakhstan sont ultra tendus, et dans nos deux pays une relation entre deux hommes peut nous conduire à être bannis de l'équipe nationale au mieux, emprisonnés et torturés au pire. Donc si le prix à payer aujourd'hui, c'est que tu partes en taxi de ton côté… Bah je m'en fous. »

Yuri ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, dédramatiser le terrible constat que son amant venait de dresser de leur situation, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il se contenta de le regarder tandis que le kazakh terminait de préparer ses affaires, ses grands yeux verts légèrement paniqués.

« Pardon Yuri, j'ai été trop cash…»

Otabek s'était approché, et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

« C'est important que tu sois conscient de ça, malgré tout.. » murmura-t-il, en embrassant les cheveux blonds.

Yuri ne répondit rien, mais Otabek le sentit acquiescer, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

« On se rattrapera sur la glace. »

* * *

La patinoire était noire de monde, et le public espagnol était en folie ce soir de décembre.

Il faut dire que le spectacle était grandiose : libérés de la pression des notes et des éléments imposés, les patineurs ne se souciaient plus que du bonheur de patiner enfin comme ils le voulaient vraiment. Les personnalités de chacun ressortaient plus franchement sur la glace, et le public accueillait chaque prestation avec des kilos de fleurs et de peluche achetées pour leurs athlètes favoris.

Arrivés respectivement 4e et 1er, Otabek et Yuri avaient du temps devant eux car ils ne patineraient qu'en dernier.

Altin, Leroy, Katsuki, et pour finir Yuri Plisetsky, le vainqueur de la compétition : l'ordre imposé depuis des décennies par la fédération internationale.

Les jambes étendues en grand écart facial sur un tapis d'entrainement, Otabek se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que tout son torse atteigne le sol. Nom d'un chien ça faisait trop mal.

Il serra les dents et se força à tenir la pose pendant quelques minutes, tirant au maximum sur ses muscles endoloris et récalcitrants.

Il savait qu'il poussait loin sa nature physique de base avec ce genre d'exercices. Il n'était vraiment pas élastique, comme patineur. Il étira ses bras en avant, en laissant échapper un grognement de douleur, quand tout d'un coup un poids supplémentaire sur son dos accentua la tension des muscles de ses jambes, qui le lui firent bien comprendre.

« Haa ! »

Yuri s'était assis, ou plutôt avachi sur lui, l'air moqueur.

« T'as l'air de souffrir. »

« Dégage !»

La brutalité du kazakh surprit Yuri, qui se releva docilement, intrigué.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Ouais. »

« Pardon. »

« Tu sais Yuri, les grands écarts me demandent un effort surhumain, ne vient pas me tourner autour dans ces moment-là. Si tu me fais mal je vais être désagréable avec toi et ça ne me plait pas des masses. »

« Ok. » répondit Yuri, légèrement vexé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment qu'on puisse autant galérer pour un simple grand écart, mais il ne voulait pas être blessant avec Otabek alors il se retint de lui envoyer une pique.

« Beka…T'as essayé de t'entrainer contre un mur ? Ca fait vachement moins mal, au début. » dit-il prudemment, guettant la réaction du kazakh.

Celui-ci releva la tête, le regard éternellement indéchiffrable, et finalement lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Ok Yuri, merci du tuyau. »

Il sourit en regardant le russe s'en aller. Il faudrait qu'il se fasse pardonner sa mauvaise humeur, plus tard.

 **….**

Son tour approchait. Il était un peu tendu, mais rien à voir avec le stress de la compétition officielle. Cette année, il avait perdu. Point final, on passait à autre chose.

Par ses victoires successives en championnats, il s'était tout de même hissé jusqu'aux 5 meilleurs mondiaux, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait hâte d'être à la saison prochaine, car les Jeux Olympiques approchaient à grand pas, et cette fois il prendrait sa revanche.

« Altin, Otabek, Please line up- First call. » déclara une voix impersonnelle dans le haut-parleur de leur salle d'entrainement

Il se leva, étira encore quelques fois ses bras, sa nuque, et troqua le sweat de sa fédération pour son blouson en cuir, avec lequel il avait choisi de patiner ce soir.

Il laça ses patins avec la rapidité de l'habitude, avant de mettre les protèges lames pour rejoindre la glace. Il les regarda un instant avec une pointe de nostalgie. Ils étaient vieux, il faudrait qu'il les change à la fin de la saison. Il en éprouvait presque de la tristesse, comme un adieu à de vieux amis.

Son nom était gravé de chaque côté de ses lames, c'était peut être un détail ridicule mais il en était très fier.

« Altin, Otabek, Please line up- Second call. »

Il allait sortir de la salle lorsqu'il vit Yuri, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui lui bloquait le passage.

« Bonne chance Beka. Défonce-tout. » lui sourit le jeune champion.

Otabek le regarda un instant, un air froid et concentré sur le visage, puis brusquement se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Yuri. » murmura-t-il au creux de ses cheveux blonds. Il passa la main sur la joue du russe avant de s'éloigner au bout du couloir, vers la glace. Yuri le regarda disparaître, un peu troublé.

« Altin, Otabek, Now line up- Third call. »

Yuri se précipita dans les gradins réservés aux patineurs et à leurs proches, bien décidé à ne rien rater de la prestation de son amant.

Il se sentait étrangement stressé pour lui lorsque le kazakh fit son entrée sur la glace, sous les hurlements enthousiastes de la foule.

« Bekaaaaa ! »

« Davaiiii ! »

« Davaiiii Kazakhstan ! »

« Bekkkaaaaaa Love you ! »

« Bekaaaa Marry me ! »

« Davaiiiiiii ! »

Yuri laissa échapper un sifflement mécontent. Non mais c'était quoi ces groupies ?!

Sur la glace, Otabek semblait bien s'amuser. Il avait su gagner une belle popularité durant cette saison, et peu à peu il devenait une star mondiale, lui aussi. Il salua la foule un bref moment, avant de prendre place au cœur de la patinoire, mettant un genou à terre, tête baissé.

Le silence se fit, et bientôt une basse de blues, jouée au piano et assez rapide, commença à faire swinguer doucement la patinoire de Barcelone. Sur la glace, Otabek rejeta la tête en arrière, puis tout son torse, jusqu'à aller caresser du bout des doigts la glace derrière lui, dans une pose particulièrement érotique. D'une lègère impulsion des dents de ses patins il glissa en avant, toujours sur ses genoux, avant de se relever lentement en faisant glisser ses doigts derrière sa nuque.

Yuri n'en revenait pas. Ok. On était dans le super sensuel. Ca ne l'aurait pas surpris de la part de Chris, ou même de Viktor, mais là...Après tout, le brun était connu pour patiner le plus souvent sur des thèmes slaves de son pays, fier et impassible, représentant le Kazakhstan jusqu'au bout de ses patins. Sans s'en apercevoir, Yuri s'était levé de son siège, le souffle court.

La basse de blues s'intensifia pendant que le kazakh s'élançait sur la glace. Il était simplement vêtu d'un collant en velour noir, t-shirt blanc et blouson en cuir, tenue que Yuri avait qualifiée un peu plus tôt de "super canon."

Lorsque la voix grave et puissante de Nina Simone résonna sur la glace, Otabek placa un quadruple salchow magnifique qui fit hurler de joie le public. Il l'enchaina immédiatement avec un triple lutz.

« Sinnerman, where you gonna run to ? …Where you gonna run to ? All along dem day..»

Le kazakh se lança dans une suite de pas, rapide, audacieuse, à mesure que le rythme de la chanson se faisait de plus en plus accélérait. Quadruple flip. Une réception un peu hasardeuse mais il était passé.

"Prends ça Viktor."

Cela faisait 2 ans qu'il s'entrainait sans relâche à passer ce saut. Prudemment, il avait décidé de ne pas encore le placer en compétitions cette saison, mais ce soir, l'adrénaline et l'orgueil avaient pris le dessus.

Satisfait, il traversa à toute vitesse l'étendue de la patinoire, terminant par une pirouette qui fit siffler le public d'admiration.

« I ran to the devil…He was waitin', I ran to devil…All along dem day… »

Otabek s'arreta net au milieu de la patinoire, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

'All long dat day I cried.. »

La musique devint alors de plus en plus furieuse et Otabek se mit littéralement à courir du bout de ses patins sur la glace, pour retrouver son élan et sa vitesse. Il glissa un moment en aigle, les bras tendus, et reparti à l'autre bout de l'arène en fendant l'air :

« Power to the Lord, Power.. ! »

Triple axel, double boucle piqué, double salchow. Hurlements.

Encore une diagonale. Il lança une jambe en l'air pour retomber sur son pied opposé, avant de repartir en pirouettant sur lui-même sur plusieurs mètres. Il usait les dents de ses patins dans ses pas, aussi fébrile que la musique qui accélérait jusqu'à en être douloureuse. Son cœur battait lourdement contre sa poitrine. Dernier saut, un quadruple boucle,...

« Power ! »

Il retomba parfaitement, et eu un léger soupir de soulagement. C'était un très rude programme pour un simple gala. Mais il était plus que jamais résolu à repousser ses limites. Après tout, ses adversaires de la saison prochaine ne seraient rien de moins que Viktor Nikiforov en personne, Yuuri Katsuki la star montante, et..Yuri, bien sur, lui plus encore que tous les autres. Il serra les dents. Glissant en arrière jusqu'au centre de la patinoire, tournoya un instant, lentement, puis à toute vitesse un main levé vers le ciel,

« ..Sinnerman, power to the Lord ! »

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, alors que la lumière sur lui disparaissait et que la patinoire explosait brutalement sous les cris exaltés de la foule.

Essoufflé, il mit quelques instants à retrouver la force de se relever. La lumière était revenue, et un déluge de fleurs et de cadeaux pleuvait sur la patinoire. Des drapeaux kazakh se levaient un peu partout, et Otabek en était vraiment très touché.

Il ramassa lui-même quelques peluches, saluant la foule avec un grand sourire, lorsqu'il entendit distinctement une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles :

« Beka ! »

Yuri était debout, au premier étage, le regard brillant. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Yuri fini par lever ses deux pouces en l'air, farouchement enthousiaste.

Otabek lui fit un clin d'œil, et se dirigeât vers la sortie de la patinoire, heureux mais exténué. Son coach le prit par l'épaule, fier de lui, et ils parlèrent un instant en kazakh tandis que la foule hurlait toujours derrière eux.

Lorsqu'il revint un peu plus tard dans leur salle d'entrainement commune, une tornade blonde lui sauta au cou.

« Putaaaaain c'était trop stylé ! »

Le kazakh, épuisé, vacilla un instant sous le poids de Yuri qui avait croisé ses jambes dans son dos.

Il le retint finalement, une main placée autour de sa taille, et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son jeune amant.

« Tu t'es amusé, Yuri ? »

« Non… » répondit le jeune russe avec un sourire. « …c'était 1000 fois mieux que ça ! »

Un peu plus loin dans un coin de la pièce, Viktor, Yuuri et Chris les regardaient en souriant.

« Je crois que notre petit tigre s'est trouvé un dresseur plutôt doué. » murmura Viktor, qui finissait de lacer ses patins aux lames dorées.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, après la prestation de Viktor et Yuuri qui avait littéralement ébahi la foule, Otabek et Yuri ne partageaient pas la même émotion.

Le kazakh admirait sans réserve le talent de ses deux collègues, et l'audace de leur programme l'avait ému. L'avenir et le renouveau du patinage artistique se jouait ce soir, il le sentait, et cette impression de participer à un évènement historique le grisait.

Yuri quant à lui, était particulièrement énervé. Il avait oublié ces derniers jours qu'il n'avait pas le monopole du scandale, et ses deux abrutis venaient de lui voler un peu de sa gloire. Merde !

C'était leur tour.

A l'entrée de la patinoire, quelques instants avant qu'ils ne s'élancent sur la glace, Otabek pris sa main dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent longuement, les yeux maquillés de noir de Yuri brillants d'excitation.

« Je suis trop heureux, Beka. »

Le kazakh lui sourit, et pressa longuement sa main, se retenant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il laissait ça à Viktor.

-« …Now, the gold medalist of the ISU Grand Prix final, representing the federation of Russia..YURI…PLISETSKY…! »

* * *

 **FIN**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard. Barcelone.

Otabek et Yuri avaient usé de tout leur charme auprès de leurs coachs et de leurs fédérations respectives pour pouvoir prendre quelques jours de vacances et rester ensemble à Barcelone une semaine supplémentaire.

Mais même si ils avaient obtenu ce sursis, le moment de se séparer approchait à grand pas.

En ce matin de janvier, ils étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans cette même chambre qui avait été le témoin de leur première fois. Ils auraient pu changer d'hôtel, pour bénéficier d'un peu plus d'intimité, mais ils avaient eu la flemme de se charger de la paperasse.

Un fin rayon de soleil pâle réveilla Yuri. Il devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas envie de voir le jour se lever ce matin, car aujourd'hui, leur parenthèse devait se terminer.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils prendraient chacun l'avion, l'un pour St Pétersbourg, l'autre pour Almaty.

Il avait regardé sur internet, ça faisait 4581km de distance entre les deux villes. Pas de doutes, c'était vraiment une séparation.

 **….**

« Fais chier… » murmura le jeune russe, le regard dans le vide.

« Tu râles déjà, Yuri.. ?

« Ah ! Tu dors pas.

« Non. »

Le kazakh ouvrit les yeux. Yuri avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait des yeux incroyables. Ni européen, ni totalement asiatiques, en amande sans être vraiment bridés, et surtout…Noirs comme la nuit.

Les yeux sombres ne sont pas rares, mais des yeux vraiment noirs, si parfaitement noirs, c'était plutôt très inhabituel. Cela participait évidemment à cette beauté un peu mystérieuse qu'il aimait tant.

« Fais chier, Beka. »

Le kazakh ne prit même la peine de lui demander à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Ouais. »

« Ca me convient pas cette situation. »

« J'ai réfléchi Yuri.. »

Otabek se releva, pour s'adosser aux oreillers. La tête du champion russe reposait contre son ventre tandis qu'il glissait doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

« Tu le sais…Je suis vraiment très attaché à mon pays. Il y a encore 3 mois je n'avais jamais imaginé le quitter. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je n'ose même plus te demander de venir t'entrainer avec moi. Je me prendrais un vent nationaliste kazakh pur et dur. »

« Sois pas bête. »

« Tu sais que c'est vrai. »

« C'était vrai. »

« …C'était.. ? »

Yuri releva la tête, pas sûr d'avoir compris le sous-entendu du brun.

« Tu veux dire.. ? »

« Après le gala, j'ai parlé longtemps avec Yakov. Il m'a proposé de venir m'entrainer à St Pétersbourg…Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à me reprocher, techniquement ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Ce vieux con… » murmura Yuri , soudain extrêmement ému.

Il se pendit au cou du kazakh, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Beka. Dis-moi que tu as accepté. Je vais crever sinon. »

…

« J'ai accepté. »

Passé un instant de surprise, Otabek senti le jeune russe fondre en larme, enfonçant ses ongles sans même s'en apercevoir dans son dos. Le kazakh supposait qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de paroles, alors il referma simplement ses bras autour de son jeune amant, lui-même bien plus proche des larmes qu'il ne l'aurait cru en cette pâle matinée de janvier.

* * *

 **Welcome to the Madness/ FIN**


End file.
